


History AU

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, some info.:<br/>1. The chief bodyguard is definitely Casey XD<br/>2. I didn't noticed AFTER I wrote this story of this. There is an article I read just now about two ancient Egyptian servants who had a joint tomb. It is said they are embracing and their noses touched. I know it's a speculation but I was like "HOLY SH-"</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Pharaoh and The Healer [Egyptian Route, RxD]

“Finally, I’m done translating it.” The curator said as he collapsed on his chair, rubbing his eyes. After days of translating hieroglyphs of this mysterious tablet that was found in the Valley of Kings.  
“That’s great. Now, what is this about?” His assistant said as he stirred the curator’s cup of coffee.  
“It’s a lost love story, Raph.” He said as he rechecked his notes. “About an unnamed Pharaoh and his healer.”  
“Well, let’s hear it then, Donnie.” His assistant said.

In the time where Egypt is in the golden age and its unbelievable power and wealth stretched wide, the Pharaoh governing it was advised to choose a bride. He is dark emerald skinned and had those golden orbs that strike fierce to his enemies. He is very well built due to his warrior training when he was a child. All in all, he is a charming and strong Pharaoh.  
Two brides are presented to him.  
One is a powerful, renowned warrior.  
Two is the Pharaoh’s childhood friend.  
All are lovely and had high qualities to be the Queen. But it seemed to be the Pharaoh liked somebody else.  
This healer servant.

They’ve been seeing each other whenever there is a chance, to show their intimate love to each other.  
“I wanted you as my Queen.” The Pharaoh said, enjoying the afterglow of their rendezvous in their favorite spot, the garden.  
“My Pharaoh, I can’t. I’m just a mere servant.” The healer said. “I’ll have to be in a high rank position to be eligible to be your wife.”  
“Then, I’ll make you one.” The Pharaoh said. “I’m not called Pharaoh for nothing.”  
“No, my Pharaoh! I want to earn it.” He said. “That I’m truly worthy.”  
The Pharaoh sighed. “You are a talented, smart and wise healer. That is why I loved you.” The Pharaoh smiled. The healer is olive green skinned and had beautiful hazel eyes. He is taller than him and had a cute bucktooth.  
The Pharaoh fell in love at first sight to the healer. Hence, making excuses such as not feeling well or sparring with his chief body guard so the healer can check him.

The Pharaoh touched the healer’s nose by his. It’s the gesture of their affection. He whispered, “My Queen”.

A war struck on the kingdom. The Pharaoh is gravely injured as the healer is defending him from invaders. The warrior and the companion helped them seclude in the healing room.  
The healer is able to cure the Pharaoh and is resting. But the healer is losing his life as he tried bandaging himself.  
He asked the two to promise him when the Pharaoh woke up, they should tell him he ran away. As much as the candidates didn’t want to, they agreed.  
The healer stayed on the garden to reminisce memories before he left.

When the Pharaoh got conscious, the warrior and the companion told him that the healer ran away with an open wound. The Pharaoh is devastated and broken hearted. Despite of that, he never stopped searching for him.  
But it was a fruitless effort. The Pharaoh slowly becomes cruel, a tyrant.  
Only the warrior and the companion knew what happened that the healer truly loved him.

The Pharaoh’s health deteriorates. All of his healers are trying to expel the disease. It is surprising the healer returned as he heard the Pharaoh is very sick and is dying. Only then they knew the healer is now a councilor in a city far away from Egypt. He returns to reconcile and confess that he ran away so he could earn a high rank title and eventually be a candidate for being Queen. 

The healer tried to heal the Pharaoh. Suddenly, he opened his eyes…  
“… I’m dreaming again, aren’t I? All I see is my Queen… I don’t understand why he left me… I’m the Pharaoh, the most powerful of all yet… He doesn’t want me… Even in my dreams, I see you crying… I only wish to tell you… How I love you so much… My Queen.” The Pharaoh smiled before he closed his eyes for the last time.  
The healer sobbed for the loss of his beloved Pharaoh.  
“My Pharaoh…” The healer hiccupped as he touched his nose by his own, recalling the gesture of their affection.  
“I promise we will meet in the next life. We will be together, that I will be your Queen…”

The elders advised he should step as the new Pharaoh but he refused. The healer is still mourning to his love’s death.  
It wasn’t long when the healer followed as well.  
The appointed Pharaoh decided to bury the healer beside the Pharaoh, even though he isn’t a Queen.  
And may their destinies fulfilled in the next life.

“Wow.” Raph said. “That was so sad… And adorable, it’s sadorable.”  
“Yes, it’s a tragic story.” Donnie said.  
“Who wrote… Or draw this one?” his assistant asked.  
“I have a big guess it’s the companion.” The curator said.  
“Why is that?”  
“On the first block, there is a symbol with orange paint. Basically, the main characters had their own colors. The Pharaoh is red, the healer is purple, the warrior is blue and the companion is orange. I think he is spying them and wrote the events.” Donnie explained. “Raphie, did you think they met in their next lives?”  
“I think they have… And never been happier.” Raph stepped forward and touched Don’s nose with his own.  
“My Queen.”  
The curator giggled.  
“My Pharaoh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some info.:  
> 1\. The chief bodyguard is definitely Casey XD  
> 2\. I didn't noticed AFTER I wrote this story of this. There is an article I read just now about two ancient Egyptian servants who had a joint tomb. It is said they are embracing and their noses touched. I know it's a speculation but I was like "HOLY SH-"


	2. The Warrior and The Companion [Egyptian Route, LxM]

“I heard there is an exhibit in this museum. Right timing to teach you about Egyptian history.” The mentor said to his student, who seemed bored to death.  
“Michelangelo, hold my hand. You don’t want to get lost, do you?” The mentor said.  
“Yes, Leo.”

They went inside the museum to see the centerpiece of the exhibit.  
A tablet encased in a glass container. Leonardo picked a copy of a pamphlet.  
“What is this tablet, Leo?”  
“It seemed to be a love story of a Pharaoh.” Leo said as he reads the pamphlet. “Oh, they had the translation as well.”  
“Can you read it to me? Like a bed time story!” Mikey squealed.  
“Alright, alright.” Leonardo chuckled.

The great Pharaoh and his beloved healer passed on, the council chose a close eligible to be the next successor of the throne. They chose the warrior.  
Under his leadership, the kingdom rose once again. He was accompanied by the former Pharaoh’s companion. But being a slave, he only had less education. So the warrior taught, spar, plays and tells stories to him.

They even go to the market in public.  
“My warrior, hold my hand. You don’t want to get lost, do you?” The companion said, smiling.  
“Yes, my companion.” He smiled back.  
The warrior never felt immense joy that the companion gives to him.  
It made the warrior fell in love to him.

Due to the order, the companion was made his Queen. But it is uncertain if the companion reciprocated the feelings back because it’s obvious that the companion loved the former Pharaoh before.

The companion is always fascinated to the adventures of the warrior and wanted to experience it with him. But the warrior refused as they have responsibilities.  
This made the marriage strained. The companion started to become rebellious and childish, which the latter matched to his age. As much the warrior loved him, his temper is rising to his behavior.  
Until the final word is spoken. He ordered banishment. If he wanted to get out there, let him be.  
The Queen or the companion left the kingdom.

Only days have passed and the Pharaoh started to have guilt to his decision. He started to miss the enjoyment of being with his wife. He longed for that cheerful smile, the sparkling blue eyes and his adorable little freckles. The Pharaoh only wanted to be loved by him.  
As he is going to search for him, an ambush happened. The Pharaoh tried to fight many as he can as he is very skilled in his swordsmanship.  
He gained the upper hand of the battle with the enemy general. Only then, an enemy behind noticed a blind spot and took advantage.  
The warrior braced for the impact. But he felt nothing.  
He finished his enemies, defending his kingdom once again.  
He turned around and shocked to see his companion on the ground. He returned back. His Queen shielded him in that strike.  
The warrior held his dying beloved.  
“You shouldn’t do that to me.” He spoke. “I should be the one protecting you.”  
The companion smiled.  
“You’re still my husband. I had to protect you.” He whispered.  
“I know you don’t love me… And I understand. I’m the warrior, it should never be this way!” the Pharaoh said.  
“My warrior… Thank you for returning my feelings.” The companion smiled before the last breath took him away.  
The warrior is speechless and only wept while embracing his Queen.  
The Pharaoh ordered the most beautiful burial to the deceased Queen. The warrior kneeled in front of him.  
“I promise I’ll protect you. I’ll serve my whole life being your warrior.”

“That is so sad, Leo.” Michelangelo said. “What happened to the warrior?”  
“I don’t know either. The thing written here is that, the warrior is the one who drew this tablet.” Leo answered. “I think he mourned for the lost of his love and only to die in the last battle. Well, assuming he is a warrior like myself.”  
“He doesn’t have to promise that, you know.” Mikey said.  
“Like what I promised to you?” Leo said. The student blushed to his reply.  
Leo kneels down after.  
“I promised I’ll protect you. I’ll serve my whole life being your warrior.” The mentor smiled and only to meet by a warm hug from his student.  
“My warrior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This "past life" idea thing is getting to me XD


	3. Roleplay [Egyptian Route, RxD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme RxD, tcest, mature language, roleplay, kinky stuff... Oh yeah, sex talking Raph and vocal Donnie. (They are my headcanons, gomen)
> 
> I had no explanation to this. Wrote this when I went to bed early. This is three days overdue due to... Random shenanigans.

“Come on, Raphie… Please…”  
“I’m not going to wear that.”  
“Please… It’s my last request, I promise!”  
“You being an Egyptian freak is going too far, Don!”  
“… Okay.”

He was met by an avoiding Don the next day. Donnie preferred to be alone working or locked himself on his lab.  
Great. Way too great.  
The past weeks of tablet discovery made them very busy, especially Donnie. Seriously speaking, as much as he wanted Don to be happy, that fetish is so not his thing. But then again, Donnie always granted Raph’s requests whenever they are doing it. Also, Donnie needs a break and needs him.  
Raph deeply sighed.   
Things he does to his Donnie.

The tired curator just went home after three hours of overtime. He already sent his assistant home earlier. Speaking of which, he admitted, he is really upset to Raph. Yet, he can’t force him if he doesn’t like it. But at least he hoped he will be given one chance and then he will never request again.  
He closed the door and removed his coat. It seemed that his partner is resting already. Donnie climbed upstairs and went to their room.  
“Raph?” He said as he opened the door. It’s dark yet he felt his assistant’s presence. With the flick of the light switch…  
“Welcome to my kingdom… My healer.”

Donnie’s eyes are large as saucers. He imagined Raph is hot as the Pharaoh but his expectations had been severely exceeded. His robe shines along with his built. Those golden eyes pierced to him.  
He gulped as the Pharaoh got closer to him. Donnie can smell mint and honey on him. Raph must’ve prepared this event.  
He was given some clothes.  
“Wear those. I’ll wait you here.” Raph purred. His appearance really made Don’s knees weak. Fuck, Raph is hot.  
That walk, stare, everything!

Raph can’t believe it. It worked and boy, he so got Donnie by that reaction. It felt weird wearing a Pharaoh costume though. What is the point of dressing up yet you will just throw the clothes off when you make out? He will never know.

Donnie shyly went out of the dressing room.  
“Wow.” Raph muttered in awe. That robe and headdress really suited him. His eyes got more exposure because of the makeup. Donnie is beautiful.  
Well, time to get the show going.

“Come here to my bed. Don’t be shy, my healer.” Raph patted the bed. Donnie walked towards him, he swayed his hips as he walked and sat beside him.  
“Or should I say… My Queen.” The Pharaoh spoke in deep tone, which made Donnie, shivered. He really felt Donnie is the Queen.  
The Queen is extremely shy, even though this is what he wanted.  
“What does my Pharaoh want?” the healer asked. The Pharaoh’s strong arms snaked around his hips and made him dragged closer to him.  
“I have an insatiable appetite to my Donnie.” Raph answered, with lust on its tone. He can smell Don’s earthy scent, it’s very addicting.  
“Also, I want my healer to cure this…” Raph whispered as he grabbed Donnie’s hand and guided to his golden skirt and an obvious bulge is there.  
Donnie rubbed it, which made Raph purred in delight and captured Donnie’s sweet lips. Their tongues danced, probed around their mouths, savoring the taste of each other.  
They parted for air after the intense lapping. The healer is removing the belt to loosen the skirt as his Pharaoh planted kisses to his neck.  
Donnie moaned, enjoying the treatment. He felt he is royalty in his love’s arms. When his hand managed to remove the belt, the shirt loosens completely, revealing Raph’s cock standing up.

“See, my healer? Cure your Pharaoh…” He said while he slowly lifted Don’s robe to stomach level. The Pharaoh started to moan when the healer pumped his cock.  
Raph can hear him gasped when he touched his as well.  
“My… My Pharaoh…” The healer said as the grinning Pharaoh kissed those lips once more and his hand now moved to his tail and gave a good stroke. The purple cutie mewled in response especially when Raph grabbed that ass. Donnie continued to stroke on Raph’s length, and then low growls are heard.

Raph reached for a bottle of lube from their side table and pour generous amount. He teased Don’s sensitive tail blocking his entrance and slowly placed his finger in. The healer squeaked and shivered as he pushed it deeper.  
“My, the cutie is really good in polishing my wood.” He groaned when Donnie stroked it in a faster pace and decided to insert the second finger. The healer clings to his beloved as the ministrations continued.

Raph lifted Donnie and now on all fours. The healer held on the bed posts for support. Raph hummed when precum of his dick appeared because of Donnie’s work. He positioned himself and pushed it in. The healer gasped that made Raph stopped to let him adjust.  
“Sorry, my Queen, you’re just too irresistible right now.” The Pharaoh said while stroking his vulnerable tail. He can hear Don letting out little gasps. Raph now continued to thrust and learned forward to whisper to Donnie’s ear.  
“You like it, huh, my Queen? Uhn!” He gave a deep thrust, which made Donnie moan louder.  
It’s better than Donnie imagined. It felt a little exotic and kinky.  
The Pharaoh’s thrusts got a little faster. The healer moaned and squealed louder as well, especially when Raph is hitting his prostate.  
“Are you feeling it, my healer? Are you feeling my big dick?” He purred on Don’s ear.  
“Yes, my Pharaoh! Yes!” Don mewled in a louder tone. He likes Donnie being shy but him being vocal is just exhilarating.  
The couple started to feel their release as Raph’s thrusts increased and his other hand is pumping Donnie’s cock.  
“Raphie!”  
But it stopped. Donnie wondered why Raph stopped. He is almost there to his orgasm. It made him confused.  
“My healer… You will feel good soon… Trust me.”

After a few minutes, they switched. The Pharaoh lay down and placed his healer on his lap.  
Raph sat up and kissed his lips again. The olive colored hands probed around his love’s body. Donnie always loved Raph’s built. He doesn’t know why Raph is insanely hot and sexy right now, especially he is being pampered by him as the Pharaoh. He will never know.  
Raph broke the kiss and how his tongue went to Don’s neck and shoulders as both of them started to get hard again.

The healer started to pump their cocks together, enticing a moan from them. It wasn’t long when the Pharaoh positioned himself to the healer’s entrance. Raph always liked the image of Don bouncing up and down, especially with that seductive face.  
“Look at you, my Queen. Ah fuck, I had the perfect view.” Raph smirked as he can tell Donnie’s eyes are full of lust.  
“Want a little help, my Queen?” he offered.  
“Uhn… Uhn… Yes… My Pharaoh.” He churred.  
Raph chuckled and grabbed his hips and thrusts him but the speed is double.  
“Ra… Raphie!” His healer said. Raph pressed Don’s legs and lifted his hips, making his partner gasped. He continued to bounce. Raph’s hand went to pump that abandoned cock in faster pace.  
Donnie can felt the tense of Raph’s dick and same as his. Donnie’s voice had a higher pitch as he…

It didn’t happen. Again. Raph stopped again. “Raphie!” He cried. He wanted to cum badly!  
“Shh…” Raph pecked those pouty lips when he sat up again. “Just trust me.” He said as they flipped positions once again after a few minutes.

He spreads Don’s legs apart and kissed his thigh upwards to his cock and his mouth engulfed it. The healer blushed profusely as he watched his Pharaoh doing tongue magic to his member. Donnie’s hands clenched the bed sheets, feeling the bliss by Raph’s tongue. Meanwhile, the Pharaoh loves those happy noises Don makes. It’s enough feel to make his cock stand up again.  
He finished it with a peck on Don’s tip and got up, holding his own cock to prepare entering it. He, too, didn’t cum twice and it’s giving him torture. The healer’s legs went around his waist as he slammed that entrance hard. Donnie moaned really loud by the “surprise attack”.

“That’s right, my healer… Scream, scream my name. You like being taken by your Pharaoh, right?” Raph said as he made deep thrusts.  
“Yes! Aahh! Yes! Uhn! Raphie! More!” He moaned, his hand went to Raph’s big arm and his toes are curling. Donnie moved his other hand down and pumped himself. He whispered Raph’s name after series of pleasurable cries.  
“You want to cum, my Queen?” The Pharaoh said with a rough voice. “Beg, my Queen. I want to see you panting, moaning, and squirming whenever I pound in your ass.” He said as his pacing got a little faster.  
“Oh, my Pharaoh! Yes! Hah! Ahh!” Donnie said as the pleasure is starting to control him.  
“You’re so tight… Uhn! So tight!” Raph starting to lose himself either and his body moved faster, hitting Donnie’s spot right away.  
Donnie’s hand stroked faster. He bit his bottom lip to minimize his noise. But he can’t. “My Pharaoh… Please… Make me cum!” He begged.

They can’t stop the urge. The building pressure is getting higher as Raph is starting to put the pace as deeper and faster as he could.

“Don’t stop, Raphie!”  
“Donnie! Fuck!”  
Both gasped as they reached their peaks. Both of their cocks emptying their load, one painted on their robes and the other inside Donnie. The healer’s eyes rolled at the back of his head by the intense high as both of them panting and sweating by the session.  
“Raphie… My Pharaoh…” is the last thing he said before falling asleep from exhaustion. Yet, he had a big smile on his face.  
The Pharaoh went beside Donnie and embraced him, then touched his nose by his own.  
“My cute healer Donnie…” He murmured as slumber took him.


	4. Papyrus [Egyptian AU, RxD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extreme RxD, tcest, mature language, bondage, roleplay, kinky stuff... Unbeta'd and oh yeah, sex talking Raph and vocal Donnie. (They are my headcanons, gomen)
> 
> Okay, here it is. XD I'm not good at these stuff.

The healer opened his eyes. It’s dark… It’s still dark, he can’t see anything. He tried to move but he can’t either. He can’t move his arms and legs. He felt he is very exposed. It seemed to be his legs are spread wide. He started to panic. He must’ve been captured when he was asleep! He tried to yank them off. Fear and anxiety rose inside of him.  
Until he heard noises, he knew the other voice, the low tone gruff. It’s his love.

The Pharaoh.

He heard footsteps getting louder and closer. He felt the bed shifted and a huge figure is in front of him.

“My healer. You’re awake.” He felt the whisper beside his neck, feeling the warm breath. “I’m so hungry for you… I had an idea and wanted to try it.” He suddenly felt big hands rubbing his sides. “My love, if you’re feeling uncomfortable or in pain, in any circumstances, just say the word “papyrus”. I don’t want to hurt my healer.” He felt a kiss on his forehead and nuzzled his nose. It’s a sign of their affection.

“I tied you up while you’re asleep. I’m having a high enjoyment in what I see right now. My, you’re delectable… So, my healer, you wanted to try it?”

It made the healer very curious, he never encountered tying one up and being blinded is connected to sex. His curiosity got the better of him. He simply nodded.

The Pharaoh chuckled and kissed his lips. The healer is anticipating what his lover is going to do next, as he can’t see anything. Battle of tongues happened yet the Pharaoh is dominating in his mouth, checking every inch. He touched his bridges then to his arms. Being sightless heightened his senses as pecks of kisses are on his neck and suckled them. The Pharaoh continued to his plastron.

A soft moan escaped from the healer’s lips. He felt a long swipe of tongue to his slit, causing him to shudder and churr. His Pharaoh seemed to stop but learned he is kissing his lips.

The healer shivered to the mouth traveling on his legs next, especially to the back of his knees. The Pharaoh’s servant is panting as the pouch is slowly opening.

“My, I had a beautiful view here.” He heard his superior’s voice that allured him so much. He continued kissing the healer’s thighs. “I love these legs so much.” The Pharaoh purred. The hot breaths and kisses made his erection come out and standing tall. He chuckled as he continued to peck his thighs to his tail and gently bit it. This caused the other to gasp loudly. Then, the Pharaoh’s hand pumped his cock. The unexpected sensation and excitement due to the blindfold made his arousal got faster. After a few pumps, the Pharaoh licked the base to the tip. He can hear his servant mewled in delight. He can’t see him but the feel of his warm tongue is drawing him to the edge.

The Pharaoh is stroking his own cock which is weeping with precum. He removed his mouth from his healer’s member with a “pop”.  
The healer is panting, all vulnerable with his arms and legs spread out. He felt someone is on top and felt a big finger beside his mouth. He put the finger on his mouth, coating it with saliva. The Pharaoh teased him like motioning in and out, imagining his cock is inside in the mouth. Now, properly coated, the wet finger went to his entrance, stretching and pushing deeper. The healer grunted and moaned more.

“You’re so irresistible. I want to pound you so hard.” He heard while the finger is not stretching his entrance anymore. The Pharaoh saw the blushed servant with his erected member, lovable ass and legs that are twitching. He goes between the healer’s legs and slowly plunged his cock inside that tight entrance.

The healer gasped which made his partner stopped for him to adjust. The partner can tell by the body language. He continued to thrust when a signal is given. He can’t touch himself as he is bounded by ropes. His legs and arms are dangling up in the air. Big hands are grasping his butt as the speed got faster. There’s nothing he could do but let out his happy, pleasurable noises especially when a hand grasped his cock.

“You are so tight my healer! Uhn! I love it! Hah!” The Pharaoh panted, pounding him. “My Pharaoh! Ahh!” The blindfolded servant squealed. His brain turned into mush the fact his lover is hitting his prostate again and again. He felt hot breath beside his neck and felt suckling on his skin. “I’m going to make you cum so hard, my servant.” He whispered. It sounded too seductive to his ears. Being sightless, whatever action next is full of surprises. The healer trying to embrace his master, trying to cling to his dear life as he thrusts deeper. His toes clenching and his whole body shivered as his pumping got faster.

Long strings of his seed splattered out on his plastron then flows on the Pharaoh’s hand. With a few thrusts, he shot out his warm liquid inside of his love. The healer shuddered and the high from his orgasm made his vision really gone out.

He felt ropes are being cut away and the blindfold is gone. The Pharaoh thought the healer enjoyed it really much. Muscular arms wrapped around the healer’s body and held close.  
“I love you, my healer.” His Pharaoh murmured while he rubs his nose to his and went to slumber with him.

\----------

Raphael wrinkled his nose as he opened his eyes. Blank. All he sees is darkness. He started to panic, the last moment he remembered us the roleplay sex he had with Don. He wanted to move but it seemed something is restricting his arms and legs.

“Good morning, my Pharaoh.” He heard his lover’s sultry voice. He wanted to scream and freak out what is happening but his love placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“My Pharaoh, you’re so scrumptious right now.” Donnie said while enjoying the view of Raph tied up. “It’s my turn to return the favor.” He lastly spoke before sealing it with a kiss.

The Pharaoh grinned. He loves his healer very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, some info.:  
> 1\. The chief bodyguard is definitely Casey XD  
> 2\. I didn't noticed AFTER I wrote this story of this. There is an article I read just now about two ancient Egyptian servants who had a joint tomb. It is said they are embracing and their noses touched. I know it's a speculation but I was like "HOLY SH-"


End file.
